1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a method for manufacturing a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the display device market has been rapidly changing to a flat panel display (FPD) market because the FPDs may be easily implemented to be large, thin, and lightweight. Among various types of flat panel displays, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emitting type without a separate light source and therefore is more advantageous in thinness and weight reduction.
Since a general flat panel display uses a glass substrate, the flat panel display has reduced flexibility, a thick thickness, and a heavy weight, and therefore is limited in applications. Recently, to reduce the thickness of the display device, display units are being formed on an ultrathin glass substrate.
The ultrathin glass substrate has a thin thickness and a large area, and therefore is not easy to handle. Therefore, a support substrate is attached beneath the ultrathin glass substrate in order to form a pixel on the ultrathin glass substrate.
However, after the pixel formation process is completed, the ultrathin glass substrate needs to be separated from the support substrate. In order to do so, the ultrathin glass substrate is exposed to a high temperature process and the like, and therefore may not be easily separated from the support substrate and may be partially damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art as per 35 U.S.C. §102.